You're On My List
by mischiefmanaged66
Summary: Hermione Granger figures out Ron Weasley wasn't criticizing her date to the Yule Ball out of hate, but out of jealousy.


**_You're On My List_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Every one of them belongs to JK Rowling, and the plotline of this story is based of her ideas. **

**Well, since this is my very first fanfic, it probably won't be the best thing you've ever read, but please comment and rate so I can make the next one better! **

Hermione Granger came storming out of the Great Hall, her loud footsteps echoing through the empty corridor as she headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Behind her, hundreds of other Hogwarts students and guests from the Beauxbatons Academy and Drumstrang Institute were still enjoying themselves at the Yuletide Ball, but she couldn't stand to be there another minute more, not with Ron Weasley teasing her about attending the ball with Viktor Krum.

The large wooden doors to the Great Hall shut with a _boom_, but seconds later, they were opened again by none other than Ron Weasley. Hermione swiveled around and glared at him, predicting he came out to torture her even more with his snide comments.

"Hermione!" Ron called, looking relieved she hadn't gone very far yet. "Hermione, wait!"

"What do you want, Ronald?" she sneered.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for…"

"Ruining my night?" she interrupted. "Making me miserable with all those remarks about Krum? Well, I think it's a little too late to apologize. Perhaps you should have considered others' feelings before opening your mouth."

Ron's face was turning red, but Hermione couldn't tell if it was from more anger or embarrassment.

"Would you quit acting like such a twat?" Ron said. "Merlin, it's not like I said anything to you while you were dancing with him. Be a little grateful I didn't resort to that."

"That may be so, but you still had no right to say such rude things to me. I'm free to go to the ball with whomever I want, I don't need your approval." With that, Hermione turned her back to Ron and made her way over to the steps that led to her destination.

"So you're not going to forgive me?" Ron called after her.

Hermione stopped again, just about to climb the first stair.

"That would be a no."

Ron paced over to where his friend was standing and stood behind her. "Well, does this mean we're not going to be friends anymore? I'd say it's rather foolish to end a friendship over something like this."

Hermione wanted to scream, she was so full of him and his immature attitude.

She turned on her heel. "Ronald Weasley, unless you lean to watch what you say…" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Hermione's foot slipped on the long, silky fabric that made up her dress, sending her backwards onto the solid stone steps. Her tailbone was tingling with pain and for a moment, she was paralyzed.

Ron immediately bent over to try and help her to her feet, but she swatted his arms away.

"Hey, do you want pain killers from Madam Pomfrey or not? " Ron asked.

With a sigh, Hermione reached out for Ron and he lifted her off the step. With a supportive arm around her waist, he led her in the opposite direction towards the nurse's quarters. It took them longer than normal to get there, considering Hermione's legs and backside were still very sensitive to motion. When they arrived at the office, Madam Pomfrey wasn't even there. Hermione gratefully took a seat in one of the padded chairs by the entrance while Ron searched for the old witch.

He went into one of the back rooms and gasped when he saw the nurse staring at him from across the room.

Hermione laughed upon seeing Ron's expression, but caught herself and suppressed the giggles.

Still a bit startled, Ron explained to Madam Pomfrey that all Hermione needed was some painkillers.

"Come with me, Mister Weasley. No, no, you stay here Miss Granger," the nurse said as Hermione began to lift herself out of the chair. "Walking will just be a pain."

Madam Pomfrey led Ron all the way to the back of the hospital wing and into another side room.

Hermione watched Ron's figure stride across the room, and it got her thinking: why was he even saying things about Krum to her? Was he bothered by him that much? After pondering the possibilities for a moment, she came to a conclusion.

She may have been the brightest witch of her class, but she was still rather new to the whole relationship world.

Ronald Weasley had a crush on her. It was the only reason that made sense to her. Why else would he have been so upset?

When Ron and Madam Pomfrey came out of the side room with a cup of water and some aspirin, Hermione was beaming.

"Here you are, Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey, dropping two tiny pills into her palm. "Mister Weasley had some water to help you swallow those."

Hermione put the pills in her mouth and accepted the cup of water Ron held out to her. While she took a sip, she looked at Ron under her lashes and watched as his cheeks turned as red as his hair.

She couldn't help but admit to herself that she had some feelings for Ron, too.

"You're on my list," Hermione said.

"What?" said Ron, looking confused.

"I said, you're on my list, Ronald Weasley." She took another sip of water and got up from her seat, tossing the empty cup in the trash by the door. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Have a good night."

Once they were out in the corridors again, Ron followed up on her last statement. "What do you mean 'your list?'"

"You know, people I need to watch out for. _Keep an eye on_," she smirked.

Ron stopped in his tracks, staring at the girl walking in front of him. Had Hermione Granger just _flirted _with him? Weather she did or not, Ron was just happy that from now on, Hermione would be watching him.

** The End**

**I hope you liked it! Please comment and rate!**


End file.
